


【盾冬盾】欢迎来到二十一世纪

by lxzhii



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Coming Out, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Stucky - Freeform, 盾冬盾 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxzhii/pseuds/lxzhii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve和Bucky一直爱着对方，但是由于身处的时代，只好将这份感情深藏心底。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【盾冬盾】欢迎来到二十一世纪

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Welcome to the twenty first century](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4109335) by [Kats1997](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kats1997/pseuds/Kats1997). 



> 论如何把握时机在众人面出柜。

宁静的一天，复仇者们坐在大厦的客厅里，享受着片刻安宁。纽约很安全，也没有人威胁世界，所有人都休息，这样的日子可是少有的。Bruce和Tony谈论着他们新进行的一个项目，Clint和Nat闲散地议论着一本武器杂志，Thor，Steve和新加入的成员Bucky Barnes正在看电视，希望能多少赶上点时代。  
“啊啊等会Thor调回来！“  
Thor点头，按下遥控器。频道调回来了，频幕上色彩满目，人们站在彩车上举行游行。  
“骄傲游行……”Steve读出下方的字。  
“这是什么？”Bucky问Steve，对方也只是耸肩，只有Thor开了口，大声宣布道：  
“他们在接吻！”他说，“他们是恋人吗？”  
Bucky和Steve看见两个男人在“kiss cam”里深深地拥吻，镜头一转，另一对女人也亲在了一起。  
“啊……”Bucky感叹，“他们为什么没有被逮捕？”  
“或者被打被辱骂？”Steve补充道。  
“哦天哪！”Tony喊道“你们俩不会反同吧？”  
“当然不是。”Bucky说。  
“只是在我们那时候这样是违法的……”Steve说，“那为什么他们—”  
“现在合法了，在某些地方还允许结婚。”Bruce说。  
“纽约就是其中之一。”Natasha补充道。  
“真的？”  
“当然，总会有人反对的，但是别理这些傻逼。”Clint说。  
“就是这样！”Tony说着，举起半杯威士忌。  
“所以是同性恋也没关系……是这样吗？”Bucky问道。  
“对，怎么，你打算告诉我们什么？”Tony开玩笑。  
Bucky和Steve交换了一个眼神，耸了耸肩，然后深深地亲吻着对方，其他人彻底傻在原地，除了Thor微笑着看着他们，为他的朋友感到高兴。  
“为了这个，等了85年。”Steve说。  
Bucky轻笑，与Steve额头相抵，“我也是，傻瓜，我也是。”


End file.
